The present disclosure is related to methods of operating nonvolatile memory devices, nonvolatile memory devices and systems incorporating same. More particularly, the disclosure relates to methods of adjusting the nature and timing of control signals applied to nonvolatile memory cell(s) during various read operations.
Nonvolatile memory devices and memory systems incorporating same have become design mainstays within contemporary electronic devices and digital data systems. There are many different types of nonvolatile memory, including the Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EEPROM). So-called “flash memory” is one type of EEPROM and is widely used since it is not only allows random programmability like a Random Access Memory (RAM), but also the ability to retain stored data in the absence of applied power like a Read Only Memory (ROM). As a result of these qualities, flash memory is now widely used as data storage media, particularly in portable electronic devices such as laptop and notepad computers, digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and MP3 players.